Minor Jurassic Park dinosaurs in Chronicles of Illusion
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers ---- Brachiosaurus Universe: Jurassic Park The brachiosaurus is one of the most spectacular dinosaurs ever seen, or imagined. It gets its name from the great height of its humerus, or upper arm bone - which is longer than most humans are tall. For almost a century, brachiosaurus was considered the tallest of all dinosaurs. It was over 9 meters (30 feet) tall, and no other animal came close. Imagine going to the fifth floor of a building and looking down at the sidewalk. Now imagine your feet are at the street level and this is how tall you are! Today, however, there is a new contender for the title of tallest dinosaur. It is sauroposeidon, named in 2000. Scientists believe it would stand 18 meters (60 feet) tall. In Jurassic Park, the brachiosaurus was recreated by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna where the workers on the island served as their caretakers. Triceratops Universe: Jurassic Park The triceratops was a very common dinosaur which lived at the very end of the Cretaceous period. It had a huge frilled head with horns over each eye that could reach over 4 feet long. Triceratops had a third, smaller horn on its nose. These would be fearsome weapons against a predator. The triceratops is one of the most common dinosaur fossils found. More than 50 skulls have been found. Within the genus, at least 7 species have been identified. The ceratopsian family is one of the most successful and varied of the Late Cretaceous. The triceratops is the largest member of this family, reaching the size of a school bus. In Jurassic Park, the triceratops was created by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna where they were taken care of by the workers there. Pachycephalosaurus Universe: Jurassic Park The pachycephalosaurus is the last, largest, and most famous member of the pachycephalosauria, or thick-headed dinosaurs. In the 1970s paleontologist Peter Galton proposed that male pachycephalosaurs used their dome heads as battering rams, like Bighorn sheep. In Jurassic Park, the pachycephalosaurus was created by InGen inside their compound on Isla Sorna where they were taken care of by the workers there at a young age. Stegosaurus Universe: Jurassic Park Easily one of the best known of all the dinosaurs, the stegosaurus is recognized all the world over. It is the biggest and most famous member of the stegosaur family. It roamed the open plains of the Late Jurassic Period in what is now North America. The plates along its back, its small head and spiked tail make it a peculiar and unique dinosaur. This plant-eater evolved to find its food in the low-growing plants of the late Jurassic. The long fearsome spikes on its tail would have made a powerful weapon against any hungry predators. In Jurassic Park, the stegosaurus was successfully recreated by InGen in the lab on Isla Sorna and were parented and fed in captivity on the island. Gallimimus Universe: Jurassic Park The gallimimus was a speedy predator, the largest of its type. They were called chicken mimics because they probably moved like modern flightless birds. Unlike other meat-eaters, the gallimimus had no teeth. In fact, it had a very small head. This was probably one of the fastest dinosaurs, with speed like a modern cheetah, it could probably run up to 60 mph. In Jurassic Park, the gallimimus was successfully recreated by InGen in the lab on Isla Sorna where they were parented and fed in captivity on the island. Parasaurolophus Universe: Jurassic Park The parasaurolophus is a hadrosaurid (sometimes called a duck-billed dinosaur) from approximately 76.5–73 million years ago. The most stunning feature of the parasaurolophus is the crest on its head. Scientists were unsure of its function until today. Some believed it was a snorkel for when the animal was in water; others felt that it was used in combat. We now know that it serves for display and for communication, allowing the animals to remain in contact over distance by amplifying their haunting, beautiful cries. In Jurassic Park, the parasaurolophus was created by InGen in their compound on Isla Sorna where they spent their early lives being raise by the workers there. Ankylosaurus Universe: Jurassic Park The ankylosaurus was like a tank, with lots of thick, bony armor on its body. It also had a nasty weapon, a heavy club on the end of its tail, which it could swing around and smash into an attacking dinosaur. There probably weren't many creatures, even a big tyrannosaurus rex, who would want to mess with this formidable species. In Jurassic Park, the ankylosaurus was successfully recreated by InGen in the lab on Isla Sorna and were parented and fed in captivity on the island. Pteranodon Universe: Jurassic Park The pteranodon is a massive flying reptile. When it spread its wings, it could reach from the front to the back of a school bus. Just imagine something that big flying around. It did not have feathers, but rather had a basal type of integument along the same lineage that feathers evolved upon called pycnofibers. The pycnofibers were very hair-like in appearance and, like hair, were made of keratin. In Jurassic Park, the pteranodon was successfully recreated by InGen in the lab on Isla Sorna where they were fed and parented in captivity being raised in the Isla Sorna Aviary. Compsognathus Universe: Jurassic Park The compsognathus, often referred to simply as "compy," is a chicken-sized coelurosaurian dinosaur from the Late Jurassic Period (around 150 million years ago). It was first discovered in Germany before the only other specimen to be found was unearthed in France. Compys typically hunt small lizards and insects, but like other opportunistic theropods, will scavenge larger animal carcasses when available. In Jurassic Park, the compsognathus was created by InGen inside their compound on Isla Sorna where the juveniles were taken care of by the workers there. ----